SG552 Lycanthrope
|altername = *SG552 Buff *狼魂 (China) *超凡SG552 *狩魔聖王 (TW/ HK) |type = Assault rifle |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $7000 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = *A: *B: |damageB = *A: *B: |damageC = *A: *B: |accuracy = *90% *92% |recoil = *16% *24% |rateoffire = *91% *83% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = 12% |stun = 61% |magazine = 50 / 90 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = .50 BMG |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |addon = |used = Human |variant = |system = sg552buff |zombiez = 24 }}:For the original version, see SIG SG552. SG552 Lycanthrope is a grade assault rifle in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This weapon can only be obtained through Top 50 Decoder and Top 50 Unlimited Decoder and Bingo Grand Prize. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that deals devastating damage to zombies. It is equipped with a scope to have better accuracy in long range engagements. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *If its owner didn't kill any zombie with Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero, it will automatically regenerate one time only. *Increases starting Speed to Level 5 in Zombie Scenario mode. *+10% EXP to the owner. *+5% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Hitmarkers appear for successful hits. Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy *High rate of fire in A mode *Short reload time *Light weight *Has passive effects *Low recoil in both modes *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *High magazine size for a rifle *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Expensive price *Loud shoot sound *Hard to obtain *The scope lens blocks out all but a tiny window in front. *Zoom can prevent you from estimating a target's range. *Slower movement speed in B mode Release date *South Korea: 30 June 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 July 2016. *China: 6 July 2016. *Japan: 6 July 2016. *CSN:Z: 12 October 2016. *Indonesia: 11 January 2017. Tips ; Zombie Scenario * In A mode, this weapon can deal 400 ~ 600 damage per shot to the bosses. * In B mode, this weapon can deal 1000 ~ 3000 damage per shot to the bosses. Comparison M4A1 Dark Knight= ; Positive *Higher damage in B mode (+18) *Higher accuracy in B mode (+2%) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (+2%) *Can be zoomed ; Neutral *Same damage in A mode (30) *Same accuracy in A mode (90%) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same rate of fire in A mode (91%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Same reload time (2.0 seconds) ; Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Higher recoil in B mode (+10%) *Heavier (+3%) *Does not have High Penetration mode |-| AK-47 Paladin= ; Positive *Higher accuracy in A mode (+7%) *Lower recoil in B mode (-8%) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (+12%) *Can be zoomed ; Neutral *Same damage in B mode (61) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same rate of fire in A mode (91%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Same reload time (2.0 seconds) ; Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Lower damage in A mode (-3) *Lower knockback power *Heavier (+3%) *No splash damage |-| SG552= ; Positive *Higher base damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-2%) *Larger magazine size (+20) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 second) *Sniper scope, instead of normal scope *Higher damage in sniper zoom *Have buff possessions ; Neutral *Same accuracy (90%) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (7% speed reduction) ; Negative *Not free *More expensive (+$3500) Gallery Lycanthrope= File:Buffsg552_viewmodel.png|View model File:Buffsg552_worldmodel.png|World model File:Sg552buff_blair.png|Blair with SG552 Sg552buff falconse mg3holy poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Sg552buff_poster_korea.png|Ditto File:Sg552buff_korea_bg.jpg|South Korea website background File:Sg552buff_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Sg552buff_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Sg552buff_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Sg552buff_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Buffsg552_hud.png|HUD icon File:2016_0910_2155_43_0.jpg|Deadly Shot regeneration Buffsg552nb.png|No background icon Shooting sound File:China Trailer - SG552 Lycanthrope, Broad Divine & Power Falcon. File:CSO SG552 Lycanthrope Review! File:CSO How powerful is 'SG552 Lycanthrope' Bonus Fanarts |-| Expert= File:Buffsg552enh_viewmodel.png|View model File:Buffsg552enh_worldmodel.png|World model Buffsg552enhnb.png|No background icon Trivia *Its primary fire and idle sounds are nearly identical to M4A1 Dark Knight's. *The firing effect is similar to AK-47 Paladin's. *This weapon alongside Power Falcon are the third and fourth weapons that have a unique scope reflection, after Destroyer and AWP Elven Ranger. *This is the most expensive assault rifle so far and it is the most expensive Transcendent assault weapon. *There is a weapon lag glitch where, in A mode, it fails to play its firing sound and animation, and in B mode, doubles the rate of fire. It still fires in A mode, and the "phantom bullets" in B mode do not deal any damage. This glitch is not fixed yet. **The enhanced variant uses regular rifle muzzle flash instead of the original one. The lag glitch doesn't appear. *When fully enhanced, its magazine size is increased to 62. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Transcendent (Grade)